Federation
The Federation, officially the Federation of the Americas (Spanish: Federación de las Américas), is a political, economic, and military union of North American, Central American, South American, and Caribbean nations (Latin America), that has risen to power in the alternate timeline of Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it serves as the game's primary antagonist. The Federation's capital is Caracas, Venezuela. History Rise to Power In an alternate 21st century, the Federation was established in the wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis. First World countries around the globe were crippled like Russia, NATO, China and India. With the United States and NATO spread thin trying to maintain order, the oil-rich South American nations of Venezuela, Brazil and Chile united to form the Federation of the Americas to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. Under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, the Federation spread unchecked throughout the rest of South America. As Almagro intensified his rhetoric, demanding the arrest or execution of every U.S.-born individual living within Federation territory, he drew the wrath of the United States of America. A Ghost-led military operation (Operation: Return to Sender) was mounted in mid-2014 to assassinate Almagro in Caracas, but the general's death failed to halt the Federation's aggressive expansion and animosity between the two superpowers deepened. Over the next two years, the Federation flourished economically and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. War By 2016, the U.S. had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation countered this weapon in 2018 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against its makers. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S. A decade later in 2026, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. The front lines stabilized among the ruins of American cities, with a massive concrete wall and mined no-man's land dividing American and Federation territory. As the U.S. prepared to renew its campaign to expel the invaders, increased Federation activity in the no-man's land resulted in the city of Dallas falling virtually overnight, thanks to intel gathered from captured civilians within the ruins. A large Federation force assaulted Fort Santa Monica days later. Unbeknownst to the U.S., these offensives were a prelude to "Operation Homecoming", the Federation's final push to win the war. Over the previous decade, the Federation Science Division had devoted itself to reverse-engineering ODIN from crashed wreckage and information provided by former Ghost Gabriel Rorke. The result was the Federation satellite array (codenamed "LOKI" and "FEDSAT" by the U.S.), a more streamlined version of ODIN designed to fire tungsten rods of varying sizes for precision strikes. Once operational, the array would be used to completely destroy the U.S.'s remaining major cities and its military. Before the array was activated, Ghosts learned of its existence after witnessing the launch of rockets from the Yucatan Peninsula and raiding "The Shop", the array's manufacturing facility in Rio de Janeiro. The U.S. marshaled the last of its naval forces to launch an incursion to capture LOKI's primary control center in Chile's Atacama Desert. Despite being heavily defended, the facility was breached and destroyed, allowing a U.S. squad to board the array's command station in space and redirect LOKI's fire against Federation ground and sea forces. What would have been a resounding victory for the Federation instead became a significant defeat, albeit one that only evened the playing field for the U.S. rather than end the war outright. Equipment and Arsenal As the rise of their power grew in the early years of its creation, the Federation's military expanded in terms of weaponry and equipment which made them formidable for the once dominant U.S. military. Their arsenal of weaponry came from weapon manufacturers of Russia, NATO, Korea, Israel and even the United States, as well as from one of their founding states, Brazil. Appearance wise, Federation troops look like a well uniformed streamline opponent to the beligered U.S. forces wearing combat shirts and combat pants in different camouflage patterns (either in urban, woodland, snow colored, navy and all-black camouflage). All Federation soldiers also are equipped with military-grade protective plate carriers and Kevlar helmets (many with ballistic face shields attached to rail adaptors on the sides of the helmets). Some Federation soldiers wear Red Berets instead. Weapons *ARX-160 *MTAR-X *SC-2010 *Remington R5 *Bulldog *Vector CRB *VBR *FAD *APS (Into the Deep) *AK-12 *SA-805 *K7 *CBJ-MS *LSAT *MP-443 Grach *.44 Magnum (used only by Gabriel Rorke) Vehicles *LMV *NH90 *Y-8 *Zubr *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-28 *Eurocopter EC-635 *LCS *X08 Selva Tigre Gallery Federation_Domination_flag_CODG.png|Federation flag in multiplayer mode Domination. ARX-160 ACOG Scope CODG.png|Federation astronaut, evidenced by the patch on the back. Roping down Federation Day CODG.png|Flag of the Federation, as seen in the level Federation Day. Federation_shoulder_patches_CODG.png|Federation shoulder patches. Federation Soldier CODG.png|Federation Create-A-Class soldier. Note the insignia on the shoulder plate. Federation emblem CODG.png|Friendly Federation emblem in multiplayer. Federation emblem 2 CODG.png|Enemy Federation emblem in multiplayer. Trivia *The Flag of the Federation heavily resembles the flag of the , especially for the circle of the 12 golden stars. *The U.S. soldiers usually refer them as 'The Fed'. *According to the French version, the Federation was founded in June 2016. *The Federations standard issued rifle seems to be the SA-805. *In Multiplayer, Rorke always announces his same quote at the beginning of every game mode. References *http://www.gamefront.com/call-of-duty-ghosts-story-details-revealed/ *http://ghostsintel.com/call-of-duty-ghosts-set-in-2023-campaign-story-detailed/ Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Factions Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Locations